Alterego
by Bulecelup
Summary: 2 pikiran dalam satu tubuh, 2 kenikmatan dalam 1 jiwa, 2 dosa dalam 1 pikiran yang sama. bukan aku yang melakukan semua pembunuhan itu, melainkan itu pekerjaan Alterego ku, Beyond Birthday. Itu sama sekali BUKAN aku...


**Title: **_Alterego_.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Suspense/Supernatural.

**Summary: **2 pikiran dalam satu tubuh, 2 kenikmatan dalam 1 jiwa, 2 dosa dalam 1 pikiran yang sama. bukan aku yang melakukan semua pembunuhan itu, melainkan itu pekerjaan _Alterego_ ku, Beyond Birthday. Itu sama sekali BUKAN aku...

**NB: **'_Berbicara' _(ini adalah Beyond.) / "Berbicara" (Ini adalah Lawliet.)

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

'_There's a truth behind a cry, and there's a cry behind a lie. There's a hope on every fright, there's a light on every night....'_

"Apakah kau bisa diam untuk sesaat?"

'_I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't could they understand. When everything was made to be broken...'_

"Tolong diam lah sedikit, jangan main-main di dalam pikiranku!"

L Lawliet duduk meringkuk di pojok ruang kerjanya yang gelap tanpa setitik cahaya sedikitpun, kertas, pecahan barang pecah belah, atau benda apapun tersebar di lantai, seperti habis ada angin topan mengobrak-ngabrik ruang kerjanya.

Namun itu sama sekali bukan angin topan, semua itu terjadi... karena Lawliet sendiri. Dia membanting semua barang yang dia lihat, mengobrak-ngabrik isi laci seperti binatang buas, tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun ruang ataupun kesempatan.

'_No Hope, no Love, no Glory, no Happy Ending. This is the way that we love, like its forever. Then live the rest of our lives, but not together.'_

Nyanyian Beyond bergema di dalam pikirannya, begitu jelas terdengar, dan begitu terasa menusuk di telinga Lawliet. Dia meraung-raung, berusaha untuk menghentikan nyanyian memuakan Beyond.

Namun apa daya, Lawliet malah mendengar Beyond tertawa di dalam benaknya. _Alterego _nya yang mempunyai pikiran tersendiri, jiwa tersendiri, sifat tersendiri, namun dia hidup di dalam satu tubuh, satu pikiran, dan satu jiwa, yaitu di dalam diri Lawliet.

'_Kau tak bisa menyuruhku untuk pergi begitu saja, kita ini satu, kita ini saling melengkapi. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa jika aku tak ada.'_

Suara berat dan serak itu terdengar begitu jelas dalam benak Lawliet, Beyond sedang menceramahinya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bagaikan iblis yang sedang menyiksa jiwa manusia.

"Tapi mengapa kau selalu ingin membunuh? Aku tak ingin melihat kau '_menggunakan'_ tanganku untuk membunuh lagi, kenapa kau tidak bisa untuk menahan keinginan untuk membunuhmu!!?" teriak Lawliet kemana-mana, dia merasa bodoh, berbicara tanpa ada lawan bicara. Karena Lawan bicaranya berada tepat di dalam pikirannya....

'_Karena aku hidup di dalam jiwamu, jadi yang bisa aku gunakan tentu saja tubuhmu. Mengapa kau tak menyukainya, Lawliet ku sa__yang? Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi jangan pernah membenci pekerjaanku. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti.' _Ancam Beyond, mungkin dialah satu-satunya '_Alterego' _yang banyak menuntut kepada _pemilik _tubuhnya.

"Kau tak bisa membunuhku." Lawliet menutup matanya, dia mulai tertawa sarkrastik. "Jika aku mati, maka kau akan mati juga."

'_Oh, itu adalah alasan yang sangat bagus sekali Lawliet, lama-lama kau menjadi pintar._' Lawliet dapat mendengar tawa Beyond kembali bergema.

"Aku ingin kau lenyap... aku tak butuh kau.... kau...kau menghancurkan hidupku dengan mengontrol tubuhku sepenuhnya, membuatku kehilangan kesadaran, dan membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa di luar sana!" mendadak Lawliet berteriak kembali, bahkan kini air mata mulai jatuh dari mata hitamnya yang besar itu.

'_Kau sendiri yang menciptakanku, aku tak tercipta begitu saja, aku tercipta dari rasa kesepianmu, rasa jenuhmu, rasa bencimu, rasa marahmu yang selama ini kau pendam di dalam hatimu. Dan karena itulah aku tercipta, refleksi dari sisi lainmu yang selama ini menunggu untuk lepas._' Beyond kini tidak tertawa lagi, nada bicaranya terdengar seperti gertakan.

"PERGI KAU DARI DALAM PIKIRANKU!!! PERGI!!" Lawliet merasa muak dengan Beyond yang kadang kala mengambil alih tubuhnya dan menggunakannya untuk membantai orang-orang yang dia lihat, Lawliet hanya bisa menatap tangannya melukai dan berlumuran darah korban Beyond tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

'_Pilihan yang salah, Lawliet. Pilihan yang benar-benar salah...' _perlahan-lahan suara Beyond mulai menghilang.

Lawliet memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya yang tadinya memegang kuat kaki meja kini lepas begitu saja. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya, matanya kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat bagaikan batu ruby yang cantik, atau bagaikan warna darah binatang segar.

"Kini kau tak dapat mengacau lagi, Lawliet." Itu bukanlah '_Lawliet' _lagi, melainkan adalah '_Beyond.'_ Tubuh ringkih nan jangkung itu perlahan-lahan beranjak dari tempat dia duduk dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan, menghiraukan suara teriakan Lawliet di belakangnya.

Kini _Alterego_nya telah mengambil seluruh kesadaran tubuhnya secara sempurna.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Happy Ending, **_**MIKA.**_)

**MATTGASM:** buh, dalam keadaan galau, nangis, dan pusing ini gwa masih bisa untuk mengetik/melanjutkan fanfict gwa.... sampai keyboard gwa basah kena air mata. Hari ini sungguh hari yang sangat menyebalkan, berat, dan melelahkan sekali. Gwa berharap ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk semata. Thanks for reading.

**OMAKE: **Alterego (Bahasa latin dari: _diriku yang lain_) yaitu adalah _persona _atau _kepribadian lain_ dalam diri seseorang, bisa di bilang 2 pikiran/jiwa di dalam 1 tubuh. Biasanya _Alterego_ adalah kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang dari _kepribadian utama_, atau bahkan bisa menjadi kebalikannya. belum ada yang tahu _Alterego_ itu tercipta _karena_ apa, _dari_ apa, atau _apapun_ hingga saat ini.


End file.
